


Wanna Dance?

by kickassfu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, but this is about queliot, fargo wedding, this is just some real cute shit ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “Love of my life, light of my soul,” taking a breath, Eliot bowed, his hand extended towards Quentin, “wanna dance?”“Idiot.” rolling his eyes, he took Eliot’s hand, and was pulled into the dancefloor. It wasn’t the first time they were dancing that night in the same space, but it was the first they were actually dancing together, with each other.





	Wanna Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> More fluffy shit y'all, I need it, you need it, everyone needs it. The prompt was "Wanna Dance?"

It was a beautiful Fillorian wedding, bigger and better and prettier than their wedding had been, and when Quentin remarked that very thought to Eliot, well, he had been very offended and ran off to mingle with the rest of the riff-raff; Eliot’s words, not Quentin’s. 

 

He didn’t mind him running off though, Eliot pouting was always quite adorable, besides he still liked their wedding the most: smaller and warmer, only with their most important people there. Both of them knew that Quentin was just joking anyway, Eliot would come back eventually, drink in hand.

 

Seeing Margo so unbelievably happy with Fen, was a sight to behold, and Quentin was really happy to be there to witness it. Everything was perfect, especially the smiles on their faces, and tears in their eyes. Margo deserved to be happy with someone she loved, someone who loved her back. So did Fen, obviously. But Margo would always have a special place in Quentin’s heart.

 

Soon enough, his wonderful husband came around, passing him a glass of something alcoholic, “What did I miss?”

 

“Is that what we looked like? When we got married?” Quentin asked, still entranced by the happy couple.

 

“Hm, I think we looked prettier. More dashing.” at the look Quentin was sending him Eliot rolled his eyes and added, “Yes, I’m sure we looked pretty much like that. In love, and just wanting the party to end so we could fuck until our legs gave out.”

 

“ _ How romantic. _ ” 

 

From across the room, Margo called Eliot over, wanting to dance with him, probably. Eliot shrugged as if there was nothing else he could do but go, kissed Quentin quickly but lovingly, and off he went again. It was worth it, to see Margo and Eliot and Fen all dance together, laughing, twirling. He would never get tired of seeing their friends,  _ family _ ,  alive and happy, and all in the same place, together. Eventually Julia came around, and gently pushed him into the mix, and dorky or not, he danced with them. Watching them was fun, he loved it, but joining in was always so much better, even if he sometimes needed a push.

 

The party winding down, because by then everyone was drunk or tired, or both, Quentin was just chatting with Fen - both of them sitting down, ‘cause ouch.

 

“I just love her so much, y’know? She’s so strong and beautiful, and amazing. Like I’m so lucky. How did I get so lucky?” 

 

Fen was almost crying, and so very drunk; Quentin smiled, “Well, I’m pretty sure she’s just as lucky to have you. I’ve seen how she looks at you. Like you’re the best thing she’s ever seen.”

 

Practically jumping into his arms, Fen hugged him, way too tight, only to be dragged away by Margo a few seconds later, “Fen, babe, let’s not choke Q to death on our wedding day, ok? Eliot would kill me, and it’d be the red wedding all over again.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but you’re so pretty.”

 

“I know.” smiling Margo kissed Fen, and took her away from there. Onto the dancefloor again, they danced close together, swaying to the slow, romantic music.

 

From the corner of his eye, he could see Eliot approaching him again, no drinks this time.

 

“Love of my life, light of my soul,” taking a breath, Eliot bowed, his hand extended towards Quentin, “wanna dance?”

 

“Idiot.” rolling his eyes, he took Eliot’s hand, and was pulled into the dancefloor. It wasn’t the first time they were dancing that night in the same space, but it was the first they were actually dancing together, with each other.

 

“ _ Your _ idiot.”

 

“My very dramatic idiot.”

 

“I’m ok with that.” dipping Quentin very far down, Eliot swooped in to kiss his lips. It was all very elegant and beautiful, on Eliot’s side at least, Quentin was awkwardly almost falling down, which was really cute.

 

“I don’t get why I’m called a nerd, when you’re the one who does stuff like this. It’s a bit unfair.”

 

Not knowing how to answer that, Eliot kissed Quentin again, hoping he’d let that conversation go he softly bit Q’s lower lip, slipping his tongue in his mouth Eliot grabbed his neck. Eventually he also forgot why he started kissing him, and honestly, it never really mattered why they started, he just never wanted them to end.

 

“Good move Waugh.” Quentin said, a bit breathless, when they finally broke apart.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Coldwater, I just wanted to kiss you.”

 

“ _ Sure. _ ”

 

Looking at him, as if the world would come apart without him, Eliot said, “I love you Q.”

 

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
